


Soulmates for life

by Malecalltheway



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecalltheway/pseuds/Malecalltheway
Summary: Whenever someone turns 16 years old they get the first and last name of their soulmates name. They say that when you meet your soulmate it is inevitable. Of course there are the unfortunate ones who lose their soulmate and a strike goes through their name. Wait! Did I forget to mention that Betty is Jughead's soulmate and vice Versa, but there is a twist, Betty wasn't born until 2001 and it just so happens that Jughead is a vampire, Thee vampire called the Serpent King. Of course Jughead has always resided on the Southside of Riverdale. For a thousand years he has lived there waiting for the day he would meet his love. Of course the town of pep knows all about vampires and what they're capable of, will Betty accept Jughead? Or will she be afraid like the others?





	1. Yearning

Betty woke up to her alarm going off. She hit off the annoying noise her alarm clock made and got up out of bed. She went over to her mirror and looked at herself before looking down at her left wrist. There was the name of her soulmate. Her whole life she had waited for this moment, when she had turned sixteen a few months before and literally watched as the name appeared on her wrist as soon as it had hit midnight, Betty couldn't contain her excitement at all and had stayed up tracing the name. Forsythe Pendleton Jones lll. Ever since then she had kept her eyes open for him, but so far nothing. She knew it was a boy since it was written in red. If it was a boy it was written in red, if a girl pink. Betty jumped when she heard a door being knocked on.

"Come on Betty your mom is making us breakfast" Betty was interrupted by her cousin Cheryl. When Betty was five her mother had gotten custody of her cousins Cheryl and Jason. A few days before getting custody Betty's father, her uncle Clifford and aunt Penelope (Cheryl and Jason parents) were in a car accident and that was the day her mother got the strike through her father's name. When a soulmate dies the name gets crossed out. Her mother was now alone without her soulmate. What was odd was Jason and gotten her sister Polly's name and vice Versa and the two had since ran away because that was forbidden in the Soulmate community and they didn't want to be shunned for what happened.

"Coming" Betty had finally found her voice before going to get her outfit for the day. She put on a pair of pink waist high shorts and a white tank top she had tucked in. She put on light makeup before brushing her hair and putting it up in her signature ponytail. Betty walked downstairs and see Cheryl and her mother eating. Betty took her seat where her food was currently placed. "Morning mom and Cheryl."

"Morning cousin" Cheryl replied.

"Morning honey, now did either of you find your soulmates?" Alice was always asking, she wanted the girls to feel the love she had before it was taken from her unexpectedly.

"I have not met her yet" yes you heard Cheryl correctly, her soulmate is a female named Antionette Topaz. Cheryl had been shocked before getting over it.

"Me either mom" Betty answered.

"Don't worry, you will. Trust me you guys will basically live and breath with your mate" Alice teased. What Betty didn't know was that her mate was thinking about her too.

*With Jughead*

Jughead kept tracing the name on his wrist. 'Elizabeth Cooper' he knew she wasn't dead because her name has been there for over a thousand years. Has been there since he turned sixteen. He was taken out of his thoughts by his father.

"Still tracing the name I see" FP Jones exclaimed. Jughead sighed.

"I feel like I'm never going to find her dad. It's been a thousand years since this name showed up and yet" he looks around before continuing. "She is no where" he rolled his eyes.

"Son it will take time to find her, hell she probably isn't born yet" FP was trying to think positive. At that moment Joaquin came bursting in. "You could knock" FP joked.

"Sorry but I got good news" Joaquin said before continuing. "I found my soulmate Kevin Keller last night" you could honestly see how excited Joaquin looked and sounded. "But I also need you to come downstairs Jug" he then flashed out the room. Jughead rolled his eyes and followed his father out the door. They found Joaquin in the living room with their fellow Vampire mates, Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and of course Joaquin. "So like I told Jughead I found my mate."

"Well that's great for you" Jughead was happy for his friend but a little bitter.

"Well it's also great for you guys as well" Joaquin started.

"How? So we can listen to you bang your boyfriend?" Sweet Pea joked.

"No because last night Kevin and I were talking and he was telling me about his best friends who also happen to be cousins. Cheryl Blossom and Elizabeth Cooper" Joaquin grinned because he saw Toni and Jughead look extremely interested and happy. "But Kevin told me Elizabeth goes by Betty."

"You better not be lying to me damnit" Jughead would be pissed.

"I'm not, I swear" Joaquin was also a bad liar so Jughead and everyone else knew he was truthful.

"Where is she?" Jughead getting ready to leave. But Joaquin held him back.

"Right now she is in school, I arranged for Kevin to bring them here later, but you're finally going to meet her" Joaquin reassured knowing how much sorrow Jughead held not being able to find her. "As will you Toni" Joaquin looked at the pink haired girl in tears.

"Finally. When is he bringing Cheryl?" Toni asked wiping her eyes.

"Around five" with that being said Jughead went upstairs to prepare for meeting his mate.


	2. Meeting for the first time

Betty and Cheryl walked into school and was instantly met with an excited Kevin Keller. Sometimes Betty was jealous when she seen Kevin with that optimism proud and on his face.

"You girls will not believe what happened last night" obviously an excited Kevin.

"What happened?" Cheryl asked as Betty was all ears.

"I met my mate" Kevin said excitedly. "I went out with Veronica and Archie as a third wheel and all and when I went to go to the bathroom we hit into each other and I felt the mate pool that everyone describes and best believe it is as strong as everyone says. But we talked all night guys and he is amazing, charming, a vampire-" that is when he got cut off.

"A vampire?" Betty was shocked.

"Yeah I know it's a rare combination but yeah" it wasn't shunned like when you were mated with someone in your own family like Polly and Jason, hell a lot of people wanted to be mated with someone from the supernatural since it was praised really. "Oh that's not the best part! The best part is he told me that his king is named Forsythe Pendleton Jones lll" Betty looked at him wide eye. "Yeah you heard me he is the king vampire" Betty got extremely nervous. Her mate was the king?! "But he goes by Jughead."

"Cousin that is so good for you!" Cheryl hugged her cousin.

"Oh! It's good for you too! His coven mate is name Antoinette Topaz, but she goes by Toni. Oh and we're going to be there at five to meet them" Cheryl went wide eyed. Her mate was a vampire too?!

"Kevin!" Cheryl was shaking. "No! That is too late notice" Cheryl needed an entire day to find an outfit for this.

"No! You two have been waiting for this and besides Joaquin already would have told them about you both by now so they're expecting you both there" Kevin was happy when he found out that information about his two best friends mates and he wanted them to be happy like he was.

"But-" Kevin cut off Cheryl.

"No buts, you both have been waiting for this for months and this is going to happen guys" Kevin replied.

"He's the king?" Betty was still shocked about this.

"Cousin that means you're going to be the Queen" Cheryl pointed out.

*With Jughead*

Jughead was going crazy by having cooks prepare a nice dinner for his Queen. Yes his Queen, Jughead walked into the kitchen to see a lot of the things for prep. He was having a three course meal, a simple Caesar salad, chicken parm with penne pasta, and strawberry shortcake for dessert. He was hoping that it was all to her liking. Jughead walked back out of the kitchen and saw his father.

"What?"

"Jug, I understand that you're nervous but is all of this necessary?"

"Yes dad, I've waited over a thousand years for this moment and I want it to go well, I want her to like me" Jug said as he walked into the living room and took a seat.

"Son I know this, but she will like you either way my boy" FP knew his son was a perfectionist when it came to certain things. This being one of them.

"So you're telling me that you didn't act like this when it came to mom?" Jug asked. His father sighed.

"I did, but I also met her the week after her name appeared. I loved your mother and it broke my heart when her and your sister were killed, but son also keep in mind that you can't scare her with all of this" FP was right.

"I know dad" Jug sighed. "I just cannot believe this is real."

"I know bud."

*Later that day*

After homework was done Cheryl practically busted in and Betty jumped.

"You're not wearing that" Cheryl pointed to the clothes that she had on during school.

"I'm nervous Cher" Betty was, all day she was nervous.

"I know me too, but we got this" Cheryl hugged Betty before pulling her up. "Now you're not wearing your clothes, you're wearing mine" Cheryl pulled Betty out her room and into the red goddesses room.

*10 minutes before 5*

Kevin was in the Cooper living room waiting for Cheryl and Betty along with mama Cooper, of course Kevin filled her in and of course she was shocked about the whole vampire king being her daughter's mate. Cheryl came down first in her red ankle heeled boots and a red leather above the knee dress. She had on a pair of black fishnet stockings. Her make up was natural with her signature red lipstick.

"You look gorgeous Cheryl" Alice complimented.

"Thank you Aunt Alice" she said flipping her red curly hair. Betty began to come down the steps and Kevin and Alice were in awe. Betty's usual in a ponytail blonde hair was up in a half up half down straight do, her eye makeup was a little smokey but not extremely dark, her lips had on a clear glossy lipgloss, she was wearing a dark blue blouse tank top and it was tucked in Cheryl's black leather mid thigh skirt on with a pair of black under the knee heeled boots that tied in the back.

"Oh my god" both Kevin and Alice said at the same time.

"Thanks" Betty was a little embarrassed but she knew she would be okay. Kevin snapped out of it and clapped his hands together.

"Okay girls it's time to go!" Kevin went to the door.

"Have fun girls, I want to hear about all of it" Alice waved by to the girls who were waving back and getting pulled out the door by Kevin. When they got in the car Betty's hands were sweating.

"Betty it will be okay" Cheryl said from the front seat.

"I just don't want to make a fool of myself" Betty took a few deep breaths.

"You won't, trust me, I thought I was last night when I met Joaquin but I didn't" Kevin encouraged. Betty listened to the car music and before she knew it they were pulling up to a huge black gate on a dirt road that had a big J on it. Betty felt Cheryl grab her hand and she gave a reassuring smile. The gate open and Kevin drove. Cheryl and Betty both got the tingly feeling on the wrists. Outside stood Jughead, Joaquin, Sweet Pea, Fangs, FP, Toni, and a lot more other Serpent vampires and their mates. Kevin stopped the car and Betty was glad for the back window being tinted because she wasn't seen. Kevin got out the car and Cheryl followed. Cheryl felt that electric pull and Toni walked towards her.

"Hi" Toni greeted with tears that threatened to fall.

"Hi" Cheryl greeted and smiled before looking at the car and going back to it. She opened the back door and looked at Betty who was scared. "Cousin come on, please" Cheryl whispered. "I'm afraid too and I can't do this without you" Cheryl held out her hand for her cousin to take. Betty calmed her breathing and grabbed Cheryl's hand and got out the car. Betty closed the door and took a few steps before looking up and seeing Jughead staring at her. That pull was unbearable for her and before she knew it Jughead was in front of her. She almost fell but Jughead put his arm around her to keep her from falling. She now knew that pull her mother told her about. Betty didn't even notice that Cheryl went back to Toni.

"Hi" Betty finally greeted her mate.

"Hey" Jughead was relieved.


	3. I've waited for you

Everyone had managed to go inside the Jones residence after all the excitement of Toni and Jughead finding their mates after so long, Fangs and Sweet Pea were the only ones out of everyone who lived in the house still looking for theirs. Betty, Cheryl, and Kevin were looking around the living room. Betty had to admit it was a gorgeous house, it had a homey feel to it. Betty knew Jughead was staring at her as she admired the fire place. Betty realized that Cheryl and Kevin were being led out the room. Jughead walked to stand next to her.

"So Elizabeth-" Jughead was cut off by Betty.

"Betty, please. I'm only called Elizabeth when my mom is mad at me or I get in trouble" Betty replied.

"Okay, Betty, tell me a little bit about you?"

"Nothing that much to tell, I'm from here, I'm the youngest of three, my father died when I was a kid and my brother died before I was born from Cancer. I get good grades in school and oddly enough I wanna one day either be a journalist or a mechanic" Betty explained.

"A mechanic? Damn" Jughead was impressed with her. She was such a breath of fresh air to him. She was so light and he wanted all of it.

"What about you?" Betty asked.

"Well I was born a vampire, see vampires can have children and we grow like normal people, but we do stop aging and get our fangs at sixteen. My father is my only parent, my mother and sister were murdered in the 1300s-" Betty looked at him.

"How old are you?"

"Over a thousand years old" Jughead replied. Betty gasped and looked at his left wrist. She grabbed it and they both felt the electricity in the touch.

"Have you had my name on your wrist all these years?" Betty looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Yes but don't be sad. I finally found you Betty" Jughead cupped her left cheek with his right hand.

"That must have been awful. I just got mine a few months ago and you had yours for a thousand years" Betty didn't realize she melted into his touch on her face.

"It's okay. But dinner is going to be ready so we should go" Jughead smiled and took her hand and began to lead her into the dining room. When they got there Betty saw the others in conversation. Just then the head Chef appeared.

"Dinner is ready" before disappearing. Jughead pulled Betty over to the table. He sat at the head with his father at the other end, Betty of course was to his left. A spot he alwaysmade sure was open when this moment came. The first course arrived and was placed in front of them all. Betty was shocked when she saw the others eating. Cheryl was the one who said something.

"Aren't you vampires? How can you eat normal food?" The red head then watched as all the vampires at the table laughed, it was Toni who took the reign.

"Well see we can still eat normal food to look 'normal' but we don't need it. Blood on the other hand is a different story" Toni explained and Cheryl nodded.

"Makes sense" with that as she ate her salad.

"So you and Cheryl are related?" Jughead asked Betty.

"Yes, our father's were cousins" Betty stated and looked at Cheryl who continued to eat.

"Maybe I can meet your parents?" Toni looked at Cheryl.

"You can't, excuse me I have to use the restroom" as Cheryl practically ran out the room. Toni looked disappointed.

"Cheryl's parents were killed along with my dad when we were kids. Cheryl is under the custody of my mother" Betty said as she stood up.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry" Toni felt horrible. Betty walked out the room to where her cousin would be. She knocked on the door and Cheryl opened with a tear face.

"She didn't know" Betty said.

"I know, it's just that I really wish my parents could have met her" Cheryl replied.

"I know and they would have loved her, but Cheryl you still have Jason. He would love to meet her" Betty suggested.

"Yeah whenever he decides to come back" the red head missed her twin but knew that he had to leave.

"Wanna go back? Toni feels guilty for saying anything" Betty asked her dear cousin.

"Yeah, let me freshen up" Cheryl said as she wiped away all evidence that she was crying. Betty helped her and made sure that her hair was in place. When all was good Betty and Cheryl walked out the bathroom and back to the dinning room where everyone looked at them. Betty gave her cousin a reassuring smile which Cheryl happily returned before they both sat down and continued their meal.

"Cheryl-" Toni was cut off.

"It's okay, please I don't want to damper the night" Cheryl continued to eat her salad.

*Dinner is over*

Betty was sitting in the den with Jughead, Toni, Cheryl, Kevin, Joaquin, Fangs, and Sweet Pea. Betty watched as Fangs and Sweet Pea looked into the flames, Kevin and Joaquin were being all mate like as was Cheryl and Toni. Betty looked at Jughead who was staring at her and she blushed which made Jughead grin.

"So Fangs and Sweet Pea, do you guys know if your mates are alive?" Betty asked curiously. They looked at her.

"Well neither of the names have been crossed out" Fangs looked at his wrist and smiled before looking back at Betty. Betty stood up and walked over.

"May I?" Betty asked, she wanted to see the name. Fangs nodded and held out his left wrist and there in pink was the name 'Camille Fortescue'. "Oh my god I know her!" Betty looked at Cheryl. "Come here" Cheryl went over and smiled.

"She's one of my cheerleaders. I'm captain" Cheryl was proud.

"What? Are you serious?" Fangs got excited.

"Yeah! She's great" Betty nodded.

"Oh my god" Fangs smiled at the name before looking at Sweet Pea. "Dude maybe they know your girl" Fangs was extra excited.

"Doubt it" Sweet Pea was happy for his friend but he also wanted to know if his girl was alive and in Riverdale.

"Can I see?" Cheryl asked. Sweet Pea sighed and lifted his jacket sleeve up to show the pink name. "Oh my god that is dead on right there" was all Cheryl said.

"What?" He was confused. Betty took a look and giggled.

"Quinn Mikaelson goes to our school too, her and Camille are best friends" Betty said. "She don't cheer though, she is more of the dancing type" Betty continued.

"Holy shit" Sweet Pea never thought he'd meet her but he was happy to know she was there.

"Oh my god what if we text them and we can go to pops?" Kevin suggested. 

"Like now?" Fangs was nervous.

"Yeah!" Cheryl encouraged.

"I mean what if they don't show?" Fangs was nervous.

"Oh my god you're nervous" Joaquin laughed. Fangs eyes went red and his fangs fell from his mouth. Cheryl, Betty, and Kevin all screamed. Jughead flashed to make sure Betty was alright as did Toni with Cheryl. Joaquin's eyes turned red and fangs came out.

"You scared my mate you ass hole" he was mad.

"Well I didn't know he didn't see you like that" Fangs eyes changed and the fangs retreated.

"I was trying to ease into that" Joaquin walked over to Kevin who took a small step back. "Please don't be afraid. You know I won't hurt you or let anyone else" Joaquin reassured and Kevin nodded.

"Sorry I know you're a vampire but hearing it and seeing it is totally different" Kevin replied. Joaquin nodded.

"So pops?" Cheryl said shakingly.

"Pops" Sweet Pea confirmed.


	4. Milkshake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so in case anyone is worried or curious I decided to add two characters of my own. I didn't really see anyone else fit for Sweet Pea or Fangs that has already been introduced so in case anyone is curious Camille Fortescue imagine Willa Holland's face and for Quinn Mikaelson imagine Nina Dobrev's face. Well on with the story.

Betty was sitting at the table with Jughead across from her, Cheryl, Kevin, and herself had been successful with introducing Sweet Pea to Quinn and Fangs to Camille. It was amazing how the conversations had come together easily, it was like they had all known each other for their entire lives, but in truth they did not. Betty smiled at Jughead who had been staring at her, like he was trying to figure her out. It was hard to say the least, she had been waiting for this day her entire life and here he was right in front of her and she just didn't know what to say or think anymore. It was Jughead who had broke the silence.

"So Betty, who are you? Like what are your interests?"

"Well like I said earlier I love to fix cars, bikes, basically anything with a hood. It helps me, be closer with my dad that is. It hurt knowing that I would never see him again, it was like one day he was there and then the next. Gone. I know it took everything in my mom to stay strong. I mean she had kids to take care of. My sister and I, Cheryl and her twin brother, but my mother did it" Betty explained. Her mom was like a human GI Jane, she was a fighter and warrior and Betty loved her to death. "Enough of that sad talk, to answer your question fully I love to read, books are amazing, I also love to write. I write for the Blue and Gold at school as their head journalist. Whenever I'm not doing that I am Co-Cheerleader with Cheryl. She is the captain and practically begged me to join with her since we both had dance experience from our younger years" Betty continued to explain. Jughead smirked.

"So I'm dating a Cheerleader?" He asked. Betty's face got red and hot.

"Date?"

"Sorry, I just assumed since we were mates and all that it was already there set in stone. I mean we don't have to be official now, we can take it slow if you want?" Jughead was nervous, he didn't want to upset Betty, but he also didn't want to be without her either.

"Well I know it's technically set in stone and all of that, but I also don't want to rush this. If you don't mind Jughead I would love to take it slow and get to really know one another before we even put a title on this" Betty would have loved to instantly be Jughead's girlfriend, but she also knew that even though something was set in stone, don't rush into anything, because later in life it will come up and it will be hurtful. She didn't want that, not for her or for him.

"I agree Betty, I don't hate you for being honest. I am glad that I will get to know more about you in the time we spend together" Jughead was a little bummed that she didn't want to be with him at that point in time, but he also knew that she was never born like he was, she didn't spend centuries looking for her mate, that was him. Betty was born in this time zone and he couldn't hate her for thinking like a human. She was one after all.

"Thank you Jughead" Betty took a sip of her strawberry milkshake. She didn't know what life had in store for them, but Betty was ready to find out.

"You're welcome" he too sipped his milkshake. The two not breaking eye contact.

*Next day at school*

Betty and Cheryl walked into school the next day, both with goofy little grins on their faces. The two had found their mates and it was amazing, it felt amazing. Kevin joined them on their way to the school library.

"You know, you both don't need to rub it into other's faces, it's pretty obvious that you both met the loves of your lives" Kevin teased. Cheryl giggled.

"Oh but you see dear old Kevin, that is exactly why we're smiling, so people know that we did find our mates and that we're proud to have found them. Besides wasn't this your face yesterday? Or am I just seeing things now?" Betty snickered from the other side of Kevin, knowing that her cousin was in fact right.

"Oh I'm not denying that that was my face, I'm just saying not a lot of people are going to like that the two most hottest woman in school are now off the market" Kevin pointed out. Even though in life mostly everyone has a mate's name that appears on ones wrist, not everyone got one and not everyone cared. Boys and even men have flirted with the two girls because they knew they could because no one would say anything. It was a tough and disgusting world they were all living in nowadays.

"Aw Kevin that hurts, I thought I was at least on that list" Veronica came out of no where. Veronica had befriended Betty and by default Cheryl and Kevin as well. She had also joined the Cheer squad when she moved to Riverdale from New York. Veronica was a beauty to behold and everyone knew that, but a lot of people would still think Cheryl and Betty were before her and Veronica didn't mind to say the least.

"Oh my darling you are, you just weren't here when I listed it off" Kevin replied. Veronica smiled and flipped her hair a little.

"So I heard from a little birdy that you both found your mates. I'm so excited for you!" Veronica hugged them both. She had found her mate before Betty and Cheryl. Reggie Mantle. The biggest jerk from the football team, but when he found out Veronica was his mate and the two began dating, he had calmed down a lot and was now a good friend to Veronica's friends.

"Yup! Toni is amazing and gorgeous and tastes delicious" Cheryl smirked. Betty looked at her cousin.

"You kissed her already?!"

"Yeah, she was looking all gorgeous and I had to. I swear when we started it was hard to stop, but likely we did" Cheryl had a curfew after all. "Did you kiss Jughead?"

"No, we're taking it slow" Betty was quite proud of herself.

"Of course you are cousin, but I do applaud you for resisting, he is a looker for sure" Cheryl winked before walking away with a sighing Betty following.

*At Cheer Practice*

Cheryl and Betty had just shown the squad the new routine the two had come up with and it was exciting for the Captains to watch the girls catch on quickly. Although they were in fact missing something, that was for sure. Cheryl was thinking of what could be done while taking a few minutes to refresh themselves.

"Somethings missing" Cheryl mentioned for like the fifth time.

"We know, you keep saying that" Camille rolled her eyes. Since finding out Camille and Quinn were the mates to Sweet Pea and Fangs, Cheryl had let them into her inner circle.

"What about a pyramid at the end?" Veronica suggested. Cheryl grinned.

"Yes! That's it! Girls break is over! At the end instead of posing, we're going to do a pyramid. Betty you're on top of the pyramid and dismount coming off and there to catch you will be Midge and Josie. Now for everyone else tallest to shortest, now lets do this!" Cheryl instructed. Cheryl had hear minion who is usually on the bench as a back up fill in for her while she watched the girls do what needed to be done. Betty had gotten to the top with ease and stood up on Camille and Veronica's back and did her famous cheerleading pose. Cheryl clapped. "Yes! This is exactly what needs to be done. Betty dismount off" Cheryl instructed her cousin, which Betty just rolled her eyes and did a perfect dismount off the top. It sucked because at the moment of her doing her dismount and thinking she was falling into arms, Midge had sneezed into her elbow and before any kind of warning could be shouted, Betty had hit the ground hard, not as hard since Josie was prepared, but hard enough to knock her unconscious. Betty heard shouting and yelling before blacking out.


End file.
